1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller bearing device, and more particularly to a roller bearing device including a spacer having a resilient and improved structure or configuration for resiliently contacting or engaging with the ball or roller bearing members and for allowing the spacer to be suitably and solidly and stably engaged and anchored or retained between the ball or roller bearing members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical roller bearing devices or facilities have been developed and used in industries and comprise two movable members rotatable or movable relative to each other, and a number of ball or roller bearing elements disposed between the two movable members for facilitating the sliding movement between the two movable members.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,771 to Annen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,148 to Sauguinetti et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,992 to Veglia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,850 to Howse, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,569 to Sheedy disclose several of the typical roller bearing devices or facilities each comprising two movable members or bearing rings rotatable or movable relative to each other, and a number of loaded ball bearing elements disposed between the two movable members for facilitating the sliding movement between the two movable members.
However, the typical roller bearing devices or facilities did not teach or disclose a number of spacers that may be stably engaged between the ball or roller bearing members for suitably anchoring or retaining or positioning the spacers and the ball or roller bearing members in place.
The other typical motion guide apparatuses, such as the linear motion guide apparatuses or the ball screw devices comprise a number of ball or roller bearing elements disposed between two movable members that are rotatable or movable relative to each other, for facilitating the sliding movement between the two movable members, and may comprise a number of spacers disposed or engaged between the ball or roller bearing members for suitably anchoring or retaining or positioning the spacers between the ball or roller bearing members.
However, the spacers normally includes a solid structure or configuration that may not be resiliently contacted or engaged with the ball or roller bearing members and that may not apply a resilient force onto the ball or roller bearing members such that the spacer may not be suitably and solidly and stably engaged and anchored or retained between the ball or roller bearing members.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional roller bearing devices.